


Muted Sound

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dark, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels, One Word Prompts, Romance, Science if you look real hard, Smut, Sound Challenge, Star Trek References, The Borg, Tumblr Prompt, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Where did all the sound go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 5: Word Prompt: Sound 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

Captain Janeway pressed her fingers to her temple, her body sprawled on the deck of Voyager's bridge. The shockwave that had knocked most of Alpha shift to the floor was unexpected. Ensign Harry Kim barely had time to call out its approach before it hit. Voyager was flung about while sparks spat from conduits and control panels. From the lack of alarms ringing in her ears, Janeway could assume they were in decent shape, a little rattled but good. Her eyes fluttered opened, the crimson glow from the red light panels informed her otherwise. She laid there a moment taking in the sight, her morning headache now manifesting into migraine level discomfort.

Commander Chakotay helped her to her feet. She was startled by the concern in his eye, his mouth moved as if to form the words 'Captain', but she heard nothing. She was sure her head did not hit the floor any harder than normal, this time. Maybe it had been the repeated trauma that caused her ears to stop working and her head to pulse in time with the lights. 

“Report,” she instinctively called out. She could hear herself say the words but the tone was muffled, as through it were travelling through a wall. It wasn't clear if the words passed her lips because Chakotay cocked his head to the side, pressing a hand to his ear. They both looked around to the worried expressions of the crew, even Tuvok appeared concerned, in his own Vulcan way. Janeway grabbed a PADD that lay on the floor next to the command chair. She typed out the words [Can you hear anything?] Then handed it to her first officer.

He shook his head in the negative. She showed the message to Tom, Harry, Tuvok, Ayala all answering the same, no. She typed another message [Chakotay and I to sickbay, Tuvok has the bridge.] She showed the bridge staff then, marched to the turbolift, Chakotay following close behind. 

She verbally ordered the computer to take them to deck 5 but nothing happened. The lift remand still. Janeway cocked an eyebrow to Chakotay, he knew what Kathryn was thinking but doubted she was as adapted at reading him as he was of her. He took the PADD to write her a message. 

[So it's not just the crew, the computer is not recognizing sound either.] 

[Do you think the shockwave has something to do with this?] She typed back. 

Chakotay shrugged a response. He had never heard of anything that could mute all sound, but then again the Delta Quadrant had shown Voyager many things they had never encountered before. Had they come across a new technology? Stumbled into a natural phenomenon? Or had they been so unlucky that they were now trapped into one of Q practical jokes? At this point, anything was possible. 

Kathryn turned her attention to the manual controls. She popped the access panel open and input a few protocol overrides into the circuits, ones B’Elanna was not going to like fixing later. The lift suddenly jerked as it launched to the lower decks, throwing Kathryn off balance. She bounced off Chakotay but he corrected her balance before she tumbled to the floor again. Kathryn really needed no more bruises today. 

They made it to sickbay finding the Doctor hard at work conducting scans of some of the crew. He looked puzzled at the medical tricorder, as he bounced from person to person. One of the crewmen waved the Doctors attention to the Captain’s and Commander’s approach. Chakotay handed him the PADD with the pre-written message on it. 

[None of the bridge crew can hear and the computer is not recognizing our vocal commands, if we are even making them, do you have any ideas?]

The EMH shrugged then directed their attention to one of the monitors. [I have examined some of the crew and have found no abnormalities in their ear canals nor in their vocal cords. I can tell that the cords, in those I have examined, are vibrating as designed but no sound is being released. It is as if there is a dampening field preventing sound traveling throughout the ship. Whatever this is, it is an external source.]

Kathryn typed a message. [But I am able to hear myself, sort of.]

He nodded [You and the others are hearing the vibration you make through your jawbone. It is the reason why most people believe they sound differently when viewing old audio files.]

[Any solutions?] Janeway typed. The control panel sprang to life with text. Janeway realized that the Doctor, being comprised of a holographic matrix stored within the main computer, was able to give commands to the computer electronically as easily as if he were still talking. It explained why the text appeared so rapidly before her without his need to input each character by hand. 

[Perhaps moving us away from whatever hit us would be a start.] Though the text on the screen was as plain as any report, she could still make out his subtle sarcasm. 

[Would Seven be able to establish a neural link with the computer using her Borg implants to communicate like you?]

[I believe so, she can write messages for the crew using her cortical implant.]

[Can you and she communicate without text?]

[It is possible.] He titled his head to think about it. 

[I think it would be best if we enabled your Emergency Command Program. You and Seven will take control of the bridge.] The doctor looked up from the message with pride. He had been eager to test out his newly added subroutines. With the crew incapacitated from lack of sound, now seemed like the perfect time to unleash his potential at command. He and Seven could respond to threats more quickly than their non vocal counterparts, thus avert destruction. 

[You just leave it to us Captain. Seven and I won't let you down.] Janeway read the last message and gave the Doctor a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Turning to move out of sickbay, she typed out orders for the Commander nearly walking into the wall as she tried to multitask movement with typing. Chakotay grabbed hold of her shoulders steering her away from further damaging herself. The Captain nodded her thanks continuing her message. This form of communication was slow and frustrating, and there were a million questions and decisions that needed to be said. Chakotay helped speed the process by reading over her shoulder as the words appeared. 

[Go around to each department head and inform them of the situation. We will need to be diligent with sensor sweeps, there might be something in this area that can explain this. Voyager will operate with a skeleton crew till we can get our hearing and voices back. When not on shift persons should remain in their rooms…] Kathryn typed feverishly getting every last thought down before they fluttered away, but it was taking so long. Chakotay could sense her uneasiness, resting a hand on hers. She paused looked up at his dimpled smile.

He gave her a mocked salute and a nod before leaving on his tasks, he no doubly would get the job done somehow. Voyager was comprised of 15 decks with 147 persons on board, and the only means of communication were hand written notes. She hadn’t realized how much of a luxury sound was, and would have given anything to hear for someone to tell her it was going to be alright.


	2. See no Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who or what turned out the lights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 10: Setting Prompt: Dark AU
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :)

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room studying the monitor in front of her. Voyager had been sailing along in perfect silence for nearly 10 hours after being struck by a rogue shockwave, for which she had no answers to its origin or any theories as to why it was interfering with the crews’ ability to talk and hear. Seven and the Doctor were able to establish a communication link to one another through the main computer, it eliminated their need for traditional speech and allowed them to work harmoniously. For Seven the principles were the same as being part of the collective and for the Doctor, these strange events allowed him take command of the ship. Janeway pop her head out every now and then to check in, she saw the Doctor proudly strutting around the bridge clearly enjoying his new responsibilities. The Captain reminded herself that this was an unusual situation and that the Doctor would only be in command till they could return the sound.

Sitting alone for hours Kathryn at some point started humming to herself as she analyzed the data. To be without sound was unnerving. She discovered that by simply listening to the vibrations of her humming as they traveled through her jawbone, helped to alleviate the stress of the situation. It may have work in contrary to her still throbbing head, but it was a small price to pay. 

The door to her ready room slid open, the movement catching her eye as her first officer stepped inside. Chiming for entrance was pointless at the moment, but Chakotay gave her an apologetic look for barging in anyway. He hand her PADD with his report status. [Unessential personnel are in their quarters. All departments have been instructed to be on alert and to scan for anomalies with short and long range scanners. Turbolifts have been fitted with manual input modules to be operated.] 

She nodded returning the PADD, then handed him the one she had used to record her findings thus far. Chakotay glanced down and saw a simple question mark on it. Kathryn took in a breath falling back in her chair, exaggerating her motions to show Chakotay her tired frustrations. He laughed then patted his brow, indicating he too was tired from roaming all over Voyager with hand typed instructions.

Kathryn stood and gestured for him to sit on the couch while she made her way to the replicator. She pointed at Chakotay then made a motion of drinking from a cup. He grinned and nodded. She held up her hands to form the letter ‘T’. He nodded again and mouthed the words ‘Thank you’. 

Kathryn replicated two cups, one tea and one coffee. She handed Chakotay the drink and settled into a seat next to him, tucking her legs in beneath her. They couldn’t very well make small talk as they usually did, but just having him near made a world of difference. The last 10 hours seemed more like days. She had never felt more cut off from her surroundings. Sound it would seem was an unknown luxury, that once removed, stretched the mind and gave one a false sense to time passing. She took sip of her drink watching Chakotay do the same. 

***

The skin of her legs stung as the hot coffee soaked into her lap. The cup flew out of her hand when Voyager suddenly pitched in the same way as it had during the first shockwave. The violent force threw Kathryn out of her seat and into Chakotay’s lap. The lights of her ready room flickered for a moment before plunging them into darkness. _“Great,”_ she thought _“now we are deaf and blind.”_ Kathryn stood feeling for the surrounding her knee knocking into the coffee table, and she tripped over a cup causing her to crash to all fours. Kathryn was starting to feel silly how uncoordinated she had been lately. 

Kathryn crawled to the couch, using it to push herself up. Once standing she moved herself, or so she thought, in the direction of the handrail that would lead down the steps and to her desk. There was a wrist light in one of the drawers. If she could get to it, then she could get to the bridge for a report of what they just hit. She flung her arms wildly to find her bearings, a wall or a piece of furniture would do. She just hoped she found the handrail before discovering the stairs. There were only two steps, but Kathryn’s body had seen enough of the floor for one day.

Her hand smacked into something. Beneath her fingers she could feel loose fabric, but couldn’t tell what it was. Her hands roamed freely feeling for the edges of the object to better paint a picture in her mind. It moved and a hand pierced through the darkness stopping her search. In her momentary confusion Kathryn had forgotten about Chakotay. The object she had just been stroking, was unfortunately some part of the commander. Kathryn did not care to guess which part at the moment and was grateful he couldn’t see her redden face of embarrassment for the innocent mistake. 

He gathered her hands in his and they held firm to each other like a life raft in a sea of darkness. Chakotay had a knack for reading the Captain’s expression but in this dark he couldn’t even manage that. They had found each other but communicating, once hard before, now seemed impossible. 

Chakotay felt Kathryn rest a hand on his wrist and gave it a squeeze. She then pulled his hands as if coaxing him somewhere. It took him a moment to realize she was trying to communicate more than her relief in finding him. Leave it to Captain Janeway to discover a way to tell him exactly what she needed. 

Chakotay followed her lead. They made it across the room and he found the steps by sliding his feet carefully along the carpet. He knocked into the chairs in front of her desk, guiding her around to search for the wrist light. Chakotay didn’t dare break his contact with Kathryn as she felt around. Though her searching of his body was a more than welcomed accident, now was not the time for his imagination to wonder to such behavior. He was grateful that the darkness hid his reaction from her. 

Kathryn fumbled in a drawer, feeling over several similarly shaped objects, till she found what she was hunting for. She pulled out light and attempted to turn it on. Nothing happened, either it was broken or there was more at work. She shook it violently with annoyance and Chakotay could feel her vigorous movements. It would seem that Voyager had come across another shockwave, but this one now disrupted the lights aboard. She trembled leaning into Chakotay allowing the feeling of his strong arms hold her. Kathryn hated to admit it but right now she was terrified for Voyager.

With any luck Seven and The Doctor were still able to navigate the ship in this darkness. Kathryn didn’t know how many more senses she could loss to mysterious shockwaves before losing herself. Sight had become a precious necessity when devoid of sound, and she would have given anything to see Chakotay’s face to tell her it was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shall be more if interested, but i might not be able to work them into this months word prompts but i shall try.


	3. Got a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First the sound, next the lights, Voyager must be feeling a little pressure. 
> 
> Tumblr word prompt: Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 13: Word Prompt: Feelings
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :)

Harry Kim worked diligently to reprogram the cortical scanners he retrieved from sickbay a few hours earlier. He had a gut feeling and when the idea came to him, he had to begin work right away. If he was wrong, at least the project gave him something to focus on other than sitting around waiting to hear again. 

Tom was pacing in Harry's quarters. He stopped by a few hours ago claiming to be worried about Harry, seeing how he was only an ensign. His rank was the running joke around the ship and Tom liked to ruffle his feathers occasionally by pointing this fact out. Harry may have been an ensign aboard Voyager for several years now, but he was certain he had more deep space experience under his belt then most admirals at HQ. 

Jokes aside, Harry got the impression that it was Tom that couldn’t stand the stillness. Harry grew up as an only child and though his parents took very active roles in his life, Harry knew what it was like to play alone, and didn’t mind the quiet. Tom Paris on the other hand couldn't stand it. 

The PADD was a poor outlet for a guy who liked to run his mouth. Clearly the quiet was making Tom’s skin crawl because he had a new message typed every 10 minutes or so. Harry needed Tom to test out his idea, thus he put up with the distraction even if it meant being slowed down. The lack of sound forced Tom to be more attentive, though it was nice be in his glow that was reserved for B’Elanna these days, the intensity of it was exhausting. Tom Paris was a Starfleet Junior Lieutenant, yet right now he was acting like an attention seeking child. 

Harry popped the casing back together, sighing that he finally had the modification finished with Tom’s hovering. He placed one cortical scanner on Tom’s temple then another one on his neck. He then typed a message on the PADD, handing it to his blond friend. Tom read [I’m going to say something, tell me if you hear it], as Harry placed two scanners on himself. Tom looked at it then nodded. 

“Tom can you hear me?” 

Tom titled his head. A good guess that it did not work, Tom frowned then typed [What are you trying to do?]

[I’m trying to reconfigure the scanners to detect vibrations in our vocal cords then relay the signal to transmit to the ones on our temples. There, the cortical scanner should vibrate against the bone and carry to sound to our ear.]

Tom flashed him a giant grin reaching his bright blue eyes. Harry shook his head, [I haven’t figured it out yet.] He removed the sensors from Tom’s skin, then opened up the devices again. Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Harry turned to Tom’s half-smile, the one the bordered on cocky, which told him Tom had faith Harry would find a way to get it to work. 

***

"It was not my intention to hurt your _feelings_ doctor," Seven thought. Her cortical implant transferring the message to the computer then relaying it to the EMH. She and the Doctor had in a sense, created a collective of two in order to communicate efficiently and man the ship until the rest of the crew could vocally communicate. The crews inability to hear or speak neared 10 hours, during which time Seven spotted Captain Janeway step into the bridge then back into her ready room after a moment of thoughtful observation several times. An inefficient use of her efforts, but Seven had come to observe that the Captain was stubborn when it came to relinquishing command of the ship. Even when it was the logical course of action. 

A moment later Chakotay stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge. He caught the Doctors attention with a nod, then made his way to the door of the captain's ready room. He buzzed and waited a moment. Gingerly he opened the door and disappeared within. 

"I understand that you must be frightened," the holographic Doctor replied. He continued the conversation she deemed irrelevant. For a hologram she felt he was burdened with unnecessary subroutines, but as he was an unique individual she had to respect his process for growth, how ever exhausting. 

"I am Borg, fright is irrelevant," she tilted her head and cocked her Borg component eyebrow at him. 

"Concerned then?"

She ignored his inquiry, "Doctor I have discover a low lined frequency with the internal sensor."

"What does that mean?" The EMH was an expertly programmed doctor but he did not know nearly enough about engineering.

"All vessels produce ambient waves, white noise if you will, a by product of the machines running. But I have detected an additional frequency that can not be accounted for with normal operations of Voyager."

"What is it?"

"Unknown, but It would appear that the frequency has been gaining in strength since I have been aware of it."

"How is it getting stronger?"

"Unknown." 

"Perhaps Voyager is travelling closer to the source of the shock-wave," the doctor suggested. 

"It is possible. Wherever this wave is coming from, I believe it is what is causing the sound aboard Voyager to muted." Seven's hands danced across the Ops panel. "I suggest we alter course and monitor if the frequency changes."

"Agreed. Computer have Voyager come about, then set course to that which we just travelled. Warp factor 6." The EMH ordered the computer.

***

After another round of tinkering Harry managed to get the cortical scanners to do as he intended. He and Tom could once again talk to each other. Tom was so excited that he talked unstop while Harry worked on more scanners. After about 5 minutes Harry had enough of Tom's voice and removed the device from his temple, then put a figure up to his lips. Tom mouthed a 'Sorry'. 

In no time Harry was able to reprogram 10 more scanners, enough to give to 5 people. 

“We should get these to the Captain and the Commander right away,” Harry told Tom, returning the device to his head. 

“Okay, that leaves three. I’ll take one to B’Elanna and Tuvok, and you can head to the bridge. How far do you think we can hear each other with these things?”

“I’m not sure. We can call out our positions and figure it out as we go.” 

The floor beneath lurched, and Tom fell into Harry. They tumbled to the floor in a heap. Tom’s body knocked the wind out of Harry as the lights cut out. Harry felt hands patting his body, while Tom attempted to rolled off. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t suppose you added lights on these bad boys?”

“Sorry, didn't occur to me. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the challenge this month I've been whipping through these pretty quick, with no Beta (sorry). Let me know what you think, I love comments.


	4. The New Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay discover there is a first time for everything, and what better time than in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 15: Trope Prompt: First Time  
*Warning is chapter contains a little NSFW* 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

After Captain Janeway’s futile efforts to get her wrist light working, she fell into Chakotay’s embrace. They were without sound, without sight, and they were without a clue as to what was going on. They held each other in the silent darkness, their only means of comfort.

Chakotay lowered them to the floor leaning his back against the bulkhead. Kathryn's head and their enclosed hands rested on his chest. He stroked the back of her smooth hand with his thumb. His other arm draped across her shoulders holding her firm against him. The situation was dire. Voyager’s command team was stranded without much means for communicating, but in this single moment Chakotay was overjoyed to be holding her like this. 

With her head resting against Chakotay's chest, Kathryn could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his body as he breathed. She could hear the faint thud of his heart beating and could smell the musky scent of his aftershave. These were her only clues that she wasn't utterly alone, that she was still alive. 

Chakotay’s warmth filled her and the he gently rocked them sitting on the floor of her ready room. This pure act of compassion made her latch onto him all the more tightly. A small part of her felt guilty. This was not what a Starfleet captain does. A Starfleet captain does not give up. A Starfleet captain does not run and hide when things got rough. A Starfleet captain does not fling herself into the arms of her first officer, secretly wishing to dismantle the parameters of their relationship. No. Right now Kathryn was not acting like a Starfleet captain. Right now she was acting like a scared little ensign fresh out of the academy. 

This was not the first time he held her close with such care, but it was the first time aboard Voyager. This was the first time since she established their parameters when they had to learn to be a command team once more. The last time he held her, Kathryn was devastated but this time she was truly frightened. 

They were running out of options. No sound was troublesome, but no lights? How was the crew going to get around the ship? How were they going to replicate food? How were they going to get home? Voyager truly seemed dead in the water, and it scared Kathryn that there was nothing she could do about it. Their only hope now lay in the hands of the Doctor at the helm. 

As a hologram he wasn't affected to such an extent as the crew. It would seem, that only he was able to give direct instruction to the main computer as easily as speaking. His uniqueness allowed him to adapt well to the lack of sound. With any luck he would find another clever way to still command the ship without sight. 

As she thought, a rumble started in Chakotay's chest. Kathryn could feel the changes in the long drawn out vibrations. Was he speaking? No. His breath had changed becoming elongated, his chest slowly deflated before rising quickly with a deep intake of air. He was singing, or humming anyway. She pressed her head flat into him soaking in the changes he made with his pitch. The shockwave they had come across had prevented sound from traveling through the air, but it hadn't stopped it travelling through their bodies. Tears fell, leave it to Chakotay to find a way to give her exactly what she needed.

Chakotay was tremendously thoughtful in that respect. He carried her burdens, enforced her decisions, even went so far as to make sure she ate and slept. It went beyond the call-of-duty for a first officer. He stood by her side and she thanked him with protocols and parameters. It wasn't fair to her, and it especially wasn't fair to him. Chakotay bared his soul to her once before. It was time she did the same. Who knows how much longer they had before they were immobilized further with another sensory loss. 

Kathryn's hand glided up his chest, traveling his neck and rested it along his jaw. The act brought the vibrations in Chakotay's chest to a halt. She coaxed his head downwards. Kathryn slowly ran her fingers over his lips. Though she would have given anything to hear his voice, she didn't need his words to know his mind. His lips parted to her touch and a hot sigh of breath danced on her skin. The hand that was once on her shoulder now positioned itself at the nape of her neck holding her still. She gingerly pushed herself up replacing her fingers with her lips. 

Their first kiss was delicate. It contained both the question and the answer to the long standing tension between them. Kathryn broke the kiss only to shift herself to face him better. When their lips met again the subtle tenderness was gone, it was replaced with a vigorous hunger that they both needed to be satisfied. Chakotay growled, the sensation tickled her skin and his tongue plunged into her parted lips. 

Chakotay felt her whole body press into him as she climbed over straddling his outstretched legs. Spirits was this really happening? Was Kathryn Janeway silently redefining their parameters? If so he was eager to find where the new line now stood. How far could he enjoy being with her till she ended it? Her arms closed around his neck and he settled his hands on her waist that was now seated in his lap. 

Without words, it would have to be on Kathryn to halt him if he went too far. His growing erection a clear indication he was ready and willing. But Kathryn had no such obvious signals other than the continued assault on his lips. 

Clearly Kathryn had Chakotay's permission to continue with the bulge growing between them. She brought her hands down covering his which lay on either side of her hips. She guided them upwards slowly over her body relishing the pressure of his touch, bringing them to rest on her breasts. She released him and his strong hands took over caressing her mounds, teasing the nipples taunt beneath the layers of fabric. Kathryn arched into his touch. What she wouldn't give to look into his eyes to see his pleasure, or to hear his growls of enjoyment. But this was all she could have of him. His touch. His taste. His scent that boiled her blood. All the subtle parts of him now heightened beyond logic. 

Chakotay’s hands worked over the material teasing her, making her lunge into him for more, a clear sign for him to continue. Kathryn shifted on his lap. Her hips began moving, circling what he could only imagine in an attempt to build herself to a release. Kathryn's wiggling only furthered his own excitement. What he wouldn’t give to watch her as she built with need, to see her face when she finally fell over the edge in pleasure. His tongue battling with hers, as her speed increased. Kathryn smelled of lavender and tasted like coffee. Her smell and taste his only were assurances that he wasn’t dreaming. 

She sucked on his lower lip when he surfaced for air. Pain stabbed him when suddenly Kathryn bit down on his lip jerking away from his hands. Tears wetted his eyes and he was pretty sure he could taste blood. What was wrong? Had he found Kathryn's new line between them, frustrating as it may be. 

Kathryn pulled away from him but remained seated in his lap. He wanted to guide her back to him, assure her everything was going to be alright, but thought better of it. Without sight or sound her distance felt like light years. Time was slowed and it felt like ages before her hands returned trembling. She was attempted to place something on his temple. 

He steadied her and they pushed what felt like a cortical scanner to the side of his head. "Chakotay?" He heard Kathryn's beautifully husky voice ask. "If you can hear me-" He squeezed her hands before she could finish. He could hear again but how? 

"I'm going to place a scanner on your neck it will allow you to talk to us," she instructed.

_'Us?'_ He thought. Who the hell was in the room with them? 

Kathryn placed another device on his neck. "Okay that should do it. Chakotay, try to say something."

"Kathryn, who's here with us?" He asked. Horrified to know the answer. 

"Harry, and Seven" she informed. "Harry was able to reconfigure some cortical scanners so that a few of us can communicate."

"Good work Mr. Kim, who is in possession of your remarkable ingenuity?" 

"Tom, myself, Seven, you and the captain. Tom is headed down to engineering right now to find B'Elanna," Harry reported through the darkness. 

"Did I hear my name?" Tom voice cut in. 

"Yes,” Harry answered. “Where are you now?" 

"I think I made it to engineering, the trick now is finding the chief engineer. This has to be the hardest game of hide and seek ever."

"The Doctor says she is on the upper level platform. She and Vorik are located near the port section," Seven’s metallic voice sounded. 

"Tell the Doc thanks."

"You have not found them yet Lieutenant, save your thanks for when you do." 

Kathryn carefully crawled off of Chakotay, she used his shoulder to balance herself as she rose. "Need a hand Commander?" She asked, her touch lingering. 

"Thank you Captain, but I will need a minute," he chanced a kiss of the back of her hand, and she gave him a squeeze. "My legs have fallen asleep."

They could communicate again but Chakotay suspected that Kathryn had preferred the way their bodies were talking a moment ago. It was certainly a first for them but he determined it would not be the last. The sight of his and the captain's fraternization remand well hidden. The new line had been set and he was eager to explore the new boundary once Voyager had been set straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds like I'm repeating myself I was going for her/his perspective, not sure how well I did with that. When I started this it was not my intention for 'adult' time, sorry if you disapprove, I discover the story as I write and this is where it took me. I love reading commits. Let me know what you think.


	5. Frequency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyager's senior staff come up with a way to get out of their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 20: Word Prompt: Weird
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine aided each other to the seating in front of the Captain's desk, while Kathryn Janeway stumbled to her own chair behind it. She tried, but failed, to make to the chair without brushing up against Chakotay seated on the floor. He guided her over himself holding firm to her hips to steady the captain as she walked. The lingering touch of his hand on her backside sent a thrill through her. 

The commander remained on the floor since there were no more chairs in Kathryn’s office. Also he needed time to calm himself after his and Kathryn’s new found relationship boundaries. Harry and Seven had unknowingly interrupted them, however frustrating; their intrusion meant that they could now communicate once again in the dark. 

Seven finished her report of the discovered frequency that was playing havoc with the ship’s crew for the Captain and Commander. "When we began to create a warp field, Voyager’s hull shook due to unknown stresses and the lights were severed."

"So we've picked up a stowaway?” Tom asked from engineering. He was still searching for B'Elanna to give her one of Harry's modified cortical scanners. 

"I would hardly call a lingering frequency a stowaway Lieutenant."

"Could the frequency be some attempts of communication from aliens?" Janeway asked. 

"I do not believe so. There is no mathematical recurring pattern typical with communications. It is a single wavelength in which the amplitude is growing," Seven replied. 

"Ouch!" Tom howled. 

"Mr. Paris, what is your status?" Kathryn directed to him. 

"I may have found B'Elanna Captain. Or more correctly she's found me-" Tom's voice turned into a series of grunts and curses. By anyone’s guess Tom Paris was on the defense to a half-Klingon attack. Clearly getting the chief-engineer’s cooperation was going to be tricky.

“Ouch! I come in peace,” he shouted for his own comfort since he hadn’t managed to get the device to B’Elanna’s head. Tom held his arms out to protect his body from the much shorter woman. When he felt her arm, he grabbed it and pulled her into an embrace. B’Elanna fought against him as his hands ran over her forehead ridges. He found the spot then pressed the cortical scanner firmly to her temple. “B’Elanna it’s Tom. If you can hear me, cease your attack.” His voice filling everyone’s head, now including B’Elanna’s. 

"Tom, what happened?" B'Elanna voice came through next. 

“Nice to have you with us Ms. Torres,” Janeway said. “Seven was just explaining how she has detected an unknown frequency traveling inside Voyager. We could use some help figuring it out.”

“Aye Captain.” B’Elanna calmed herself from the struggle with Tom. Seven filled her in with the same report she had given the command team. "Do we know how the frequency is behaving now?" she asked the group. 

"The Doctor says that the wave is maintaining its amplitude at the moment," the former Borg answered. Harry’s scanners allowed most of the senior staff to speak with each other. But, Seven was still the only one who could communicate with the Doctor using her Borg implants. And, the Doctor was the only one who could give direct commands to the computer. It was as though they were playing an ancient earth game of 'Telephone'. 

"Whoa. Time out, can someone please explain how a frequency wave can disrupt sound and light," Tom jumped in. Kathryn could imagine the confusion on his face.

"Its basic physics Lieutenant, all matter is in a state of vibration. It may be possible that the frequency is interfering with those vibrations, thus changing the properties of how light and sound behave. Air molecules carry sound, but if they are not interacting with each other, no sound. Light is a wavelength. The unknown frequency must be disrupting how it travels, perhaps preventing it from refracting off of the objects around us for us to see,” the Captain explained, her science background coming in handy. 

"Let's look at the series of events." The Captain wanted to pace the room. Movement helped her think, but she remained in her chair deciding it was probably safer at the moment."We hit the initial shockwave travelling at warp 5 when the sound cut out. Voyager has since been traveling at full impulse without sound for 10 hours.” She paused, waiting for any contradictions to her remembrance of the events. "Later, Seven detected the frequency, and when the Doctor tried to create a warp-field to take us back the way we came the light was disrupted."

"That is correct, as Voyager was creating the warp field, I monitored that the frequency’s amplitude had spiked exponentially before the lights terminated." 

"The frequency is bouncing around the ship like an echo. When we went to warp, we essentially made the walls around us denser for the echo to bounce off of, causing more havoc," the captain theorized. 

"That’s weird Captain," Chakotay chimed in. "Echos usually get weaker as they travel. How can we be sure this isn't some hostile attempt to immobilize us and capture Voyager?" 

"The Doctor has detected no other ships in the area. If there is anyone nearby, they are heavily cloaked. As there have been no attempts thus far, it is highly unlikely someone is trying to take the ship," Seven answered. 

"Even if someone where trying to commandeer Voyager, it’s imperative we get our sight back. It's the only way we are going to defend ourselves," Kathryn voiced. 

"Agreed," the commander answered. 

"I’m still curious where the hell the shockwave came from. Without knowing the cause, it could happen again," B'Elanna said. 

"I share your concerns B'Elanna, but if we can rid ourselves of the frequency now, then we will know exactly how to handle it next time. The question is, how do we get rid of it?" Captain Janeway addressed the group. "I'm open to any suggestion." 

With the lights out all they could do was speculate and theorize. The Captain also could not get a read for her officers’ faces, though she had a pretty good idea how they must have looked. Tom would be trying to hide his boyish smirk, while Seven always wore a stoic neutral expression that bordered on annoyance. Young Harry would have his eyebrows knitted together thinking intently, with B'Elanna in her ever present frown. Chakotay on the other hand would wear a look of concern but hopefulness. His was the face she most eagerly wanted to see to bolster her own confidence. Regardless of what the senior staff came up with. It would be up to Seven and the Doctor to enact the plan. 

"I might have an idea Captain," the ensign finally spoke. "We could use the deflector dish to emit a wave that is inversely proportional to the rogue frequency. When the two waves meet they should cancel each other out."

"That could work," B'Elanna replied. "But, we need to hit the critical residence perfectly or we risk making the frequency stronger." 

“Like adding another instrument into a song. The addition just makes the music louder,” Tom explained. 

“Exactly!” B’Elanna answered.

"Seven, inform the doctor what he needs to do. Everyone else I suggest we brace ourselves," the captain ordered. "This wave sure does give Voyager a ride when we interact with it."

There was a round of ‘aye captains’ filling her head, and a strong hand settled on her shoulder. Chakotay was to his feet behind her. Kathryn could feel Chakotay’s closeness with the warmth rolling off of him. Though they could speak and hear now, this act of affection remained a silent signal between them. She nuzzled her cheek atop his hand and she felt the slightest of kisses placed upon her head. Chakotay’s way of giving her the silent confidence she needed in the darkness. Voyager's predicament was weird at best, however; Chakotay's touch was anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has developed into something much more than my original one shot. Hope you all are enjoying the ride. Comments and Kudos give me joy and keeping me going. Thanks for reading!


	6. Comfort Over Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voyager crew has a plan to kill the frequency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 23: Word Prompt: Death
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

“Doctor, do you understand the instructions I have given you?" Seven thought. Her Borg implants transmitting the message to the EMH who had been placed in command. 

"I believe so," the Doctor replied reluctantly. The Doctor was comprised of matrices and subroutines, a physical embodiment of technological ingenuity created by the best and brightest in the field of holo-programming. But that did not mean he fully comprehended the mathematical calculations involved in Captain Janeway’s orders. He was a doctor not a calculator, and this task was better suited for Seven or Mr. Kim. As they were both deaf and blind to their surroundings, he stood as the only one left that could save Voyager. "Tell the Captain I have everything handled."

"The Captain is aware of that fact, as you are the only one that can _'handle it'_."

"That may be true Seven, however; individuals, even the Captain, like to be reassured when faced with stressful situations.” he broadcasted back to her. “It is going to take some time to make the adjustments. I will inform you when I'm ready."

Seven relayed the message to the group. 

"Excellent work Seven," the Captain complimented. "I would like you and Harry at your stations on the bridge and stand ready to collect ship wide reports. This plan may work but I want to be ready in the event our efforts are not permanent. Any information we could gather will be better than nothing.”

They answered with an 'Aye Captain' and started to make their way slowly to their positions. 

Kathryn got up from her chair, bumping into what she thought was a wall before it pulled her closer. "Commander," she said carefully. 

"Captain," he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice, his arms wrapping around her. He lowered his forehead to hers, the darkness acting as their ally to maintain this private moment between them. Kathryn wanted to voice her concerns. She wanted his gentle words of encouragement as her first officer. But as her senior staff could hear them in every part of the ship with the scanners, she remained silent. She would have to carry her own burdens this time.

Kathryn laid her hands across his chest. An act she would do even in full view, but it felt exceedingly more intimate now. "Commander, I want you to take the helm, since I don’t suspect Mr. Paris will be back on the bridge in time." 

"Aye. Captain," his words drawn out. He wanted to say so much more to her. 

In private, in the dark, they were simply Kathryn and Chakotay; two people with deep affection and attraction for each other. But in view of everyone, as so much of their lives were, they had to be the command team. They had to be the Captain and First Officer, leaders of a Federation Starship. This is how it always had to be. Their bond maintained through a faint touch here, or a look there. It was a slow building struggle which could never peeked in the constant spotlight on them. 

Kathryn shifted and she pressed the gentlest of kisses to Chakotay’s lips. It was a kiss to stomp down her regrets. It was a kiss to promise more if they survive. They both held back the urge to deepen their joined lips. They had a job to do and a ship to safe. Chakotay pulled back releasing her, clasping her hands with his. He led them to the bridge, restoring Kathryn to her captain’s chair then stumbled his way to the helm. 

Kathryn took a seat. "Is everyone in position?" She asked through the darkness. 

'Aye captain,' the group voiced. 

"Good. Seven what is the doctor's status?"

"He has made the necessary adjustments. And is ready to begin the procedure," Seven reported.

"Very well, let's give this a try. All hands… well, all hands that can hear me. Brace yourselves.” Janeway tightened her grip on the arm rests of her chair. “Seven inform the Doctor to commence.”

Seven relayed the command to the Doctor. The Doctor then gave the computer the demand. Voyager began to shake wildly. The ship rocked to one side and Kathryn was thrown from her seat yet again. 

***

A pulsing throb filled her head as did Chakotay's voice. "Captain, are you alright?" She naturally pressed her fingers to her temple to soothe the pain. Her fingers worked into the side of her head in tiny circles till she noticed something was missing. The cortical scanner was gone. Her eyes popped open and she was blinded by the piercing ceiling lights. The Doctor's holographic head blocked some of the rays. She sat up, the doc giving her a quick scan that she always hated. 

"Report," she said. Her voice sounding foreign to her as it traveled through the air. 

"As Ensign Kim predicted, the deflector dish was successful in creating a wavelength sufficient in canceling out the frequency echoing within the ship. All operations are fully functional once more," Seven reported. Chakotay helped the Captain to her feet. 

"Any signs of another shockwave?" The Captain asked. 

"I am not detecting anything on long range scanners," Ensign Kim informed her. 

"Captain, you have a mild concussion," the doctor said examining his tricorder. 

"Not now Doctor," she waved him off. "Ship status," she ordered. Captain Janeway took a staggered step towards the operations station, her legs nearly giving out beneath her. Chakotay steadied her before she collapsed. 

"Reports are coming in. There are minor injuries around the ship, 4 conduits in engineering have been damage, and power reserves have diminished by 12 percent," reported Kim. 

"Captain I really must insist you rest," the Doctor said angrily. But Kathryn was in no mood to follow through with the his instruction. She had a ship to run. She could manage the task with yet another headache, she always did before. 

Kathryn turned to move back to her command chair. She would have made it to the seat, if her view didn't spin, nearly dropping her once more. Chakotay noticed the falter in her step and propped her up by her arms. 

"That’s it," the EMH grumbled "Captain I am officially relieving you of duty for the next 48 hours. Let the record state the Captain Janeway is no longer in command of Voyager as of 1500 hours today," he closed his tricorder. "Commander I suggest you have the Captain escorted to her quarters so that she may rest."

"I'll see to it Doctor. I suppose you have the bridge," he smiled and gave him a wink.  
Chakotay’s stern look down at Kathryn told her there would be no argument on this point. Being relieved was a captain’s equivalent to a mutiny, and Voyager’s crew cared about her enough to enforce the Doctor's decision as such. "Fine," she huffed, leaning into her first officer for support. He escorted her to the turbolift then on to her quarters. 

***

Chakotay placed Kathryn on the couch and ordered her some herbal tea. Kathryn wanted coffee. She wanted the caffeine to work its magic on her pounding head, but she was at the mercy of Chakotay’s better judgment for care. She closed her eyes, resting her neck along the back of the seat. The couch sank under the weight of the commander sitting next to her. 

"How do you feel?" He asked. She could feel his eyes on her. Kathryn reached out, her eyes still shut, placing a hand atop his leg. 

"Relieved."

"How so?" He closed his hand over hers. 

She sighed. "Without sight or sound, it felt like we were slowly marching towards death," Kathryn wrapped her other arm around herself. “I felt like I was losing control.”

"We have faced down dangerous situations before."

"Those were different," she turned, opening her eyes to his. His brown irises fixed on her, like two pools of black coffee. "Fighting a battle is not the same as having the things that make up life stripped away."

"I know it is different Kathryn, this was a unique battle that tested our wits more than our strength. But with each battle we fight we learn, it’s what makes us human, it’s what will prepare us for the future.” He drew himself closer. “With this battle, in the absence of sight or sound, we still found a way to communicate. I was scared at times, but during this whole ordeal I found comfort in you. I found comfort in your scent." He took a long whiff of her hair. "I found comfort in your touch." Chakotay stroked a finger along her jaw. "I found comfort in your taste," he breathed taking her lips with his. 

Kathryn’s body was exhausted from the day but Chakotay's own scent and taste spiked her adrenaline. The touch of his lips charging her blood with the energy to continue their acts of comfort they started in her ready room. 

“Chakotay, we need to be sure Voyager is safe first before we can seek comfort for ourselves.” She whispered fearful they would somehow be heard in her empty room. 

"You've been relieved of command. And I was ordered to escort you to your room to rest." Chakotay mumbled into her neck kissing between it and her jaw. “I will not allow us to march to our deaths before we enjoy life together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading!


	7. One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many beds do you really need anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 31: Setting Prompt: There is only one Bed
> 
> *Warning NSFW*
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :-)

Over the years, Kathryn had grown accustomed to sleeping in her queen-size bed alone. It was in response to their circumstances rather than by her own choice. Her small body took up little room in its great expanse, feeling lost within the sheets without an anchor. A fitting punishment for her as Voyager now traveled alone through space. She tried filling the emptiness with pillows from around her quarters, but they were a poor substitute for the warmth of a loved one. But alas, what could she do? She was the Captain, forbidden from fraternization of any kind by her own standards. 

At first it wasn't so bad. She told herself it was merely an extended assignment, just like the ones she had carried out before in the Alpha Quadrant. But as the years slipped by she found sleep troublesome, laying there night after night in the cool bed clinging to her pillows. 

Earlier, the Doctor had ordered the Captain to rest, and Chakotay encouraged her to follow his instructions, promising to stay close if she slept. The day’s events and her body's multiple trips to the floor, not to mention her own throbbing head, pushed her into conceding to their suggestion. Though if she had it her way, she'd still be on the bridge organizing repairs and lending moral support, however minimally it would help. 

After the prolonged time spent in utter silence followed by complete darkness, Kathryn anxiously did not want to be alone. Chakotay stayed close by, but she was restless when she couldn't hear him, or feel his presence. Finally Chakotay crawled into bed to ease her worries, Kathryn assuring him she would sleep if he did. 

For the first time sense this whole ordeal, perhaps since they've been stranded in the Delta Quadrant, did Kathryn relax. The tension in her muscles released, her body unwound into Chakotay's. She felt his chest move against her back, his warmth surrounding her, his breath gently flowing over the nape of her neck. After a while she fell asleep in the tranquil rhythm of his body. 

When she woke a few hours later Chakotay was gone. His warmth and weight replaced by a heated blanket. She sat up examining the time. It had been 12 hours since she was relieved from duty. Kathryn combed her fingers through her hair, her head feeling better than it had in ages. She pulled a sheet over the shoulders of her grey uniform then walked into the living area.

Kathryn spotted Chakotay seated in a low chair. He was reading a PADD and drinking something warm, as evidenced by the steam billowing over the edges. Kathryn walked up tracing her hand across his shoulders. He flashed a sexy-dimpled-smile up at her before setting down the PADD and cup. "Good morning. Sleep well?" 

"I slept better with you there," her voice groggy. She returned her own wicked grin. 

"You needed your rest, and I wouldn't have been able to give you that had I stayed much longer," he kissed her hand. 

Kathryn circled him taking a seat in his lap. "Well I've had my nap, what do I do with my remaining time?" 

"Knowing you, I bet you need some food. When was the last time you ate?" Chakotay asked combing his fingers through her hair, brushing it behind her ear. 

"I had Talaxian lasagna in the mess hall. You can even ask Neelix," she replied. 

"That, my dear, was before we hit the initial shockwave," his forehead wrinkled, frowning with displeasure. 

"Hmmm, I like that," she purred kissing him. 

"What is that?" His face lightened. 

"You calling me _'my dear'_. I could get use to that."

"And I could let you, but first you _need_ to eat something," he pulled away from her lips, guiding them up and to the replicator. He ordered two bowls of Vegetable Barley soup then placed them on the table. "You'll need your strength if you ever want to take command of the ship again," he chuckled, pulling out a chair for her to sit before taking his own across the table. 

"How is the Doctor doing?" Kathryn took a spoonful of the hot soup. Its soothing liquid running down her throat. It was good but not as delicious as the taste of Chakotay's lips.

"He's gone quite power hungry in the big chair, but I've kept him in charge while we all take a little R and R," he answered sipping his own meal. 

"Ship status?"

"The minor repairs needed are underway. I’d say we got lucky, other than your head injury and reports of crew members with small bumps. It’s as if nothing happened." 

"Strange."

"Well, you did say that weird was part of the job in Starfleet," he smiled. 

"That I did. I'm sure with all the excitement everyone has a unique experience to put into their logs."

"Are you referring to what happened in your ready room?" They both stilled, his brown eyes locking with her blue.

In the dark silence of her office, they were intimate for the first time. It was almost a natural instinct for them to seek comfort in each other. They had been interrupted for a good reason, but Kathryn would be damned if that was to be her and Chakotay's last time together. "Should we define parameters?" Chakotay teased. Kathryn dropped her spoon. She ate half the bowl’s contents, more than enough by her standards. 

"It was highly inappropriate," her husky voice came through with all seriousness. She watched as Chakotay took a sharp breath, his shoulders noticeably slumped. "_And_...I want to do it again." 

It took all of a heartbeat for Chakotay's brain to register her words. His chair flew back as he sprang to his feet, scooping her up in his arms before she even had time to push away from the table. He kissed her fiercely nearly racing them back to her bedroom. There was only one bed in the Captain's quarters but that was all they would need. 

Chakotay set her down gently on the bed then pulled out a tricorder from her nightstand. He sat on the edge giving her a kiss, hoping to distract her from his scans. "The tricorder is kind of killing the mood Chakotay," she said between kisses. She heard the tiny electronic beeps as it swirled around her head. 

"You had a concussion Kathryn. Your mood won't matter if you're not recovered yet," he sat back looking at the device. 

"Well?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. Running a hand along his leg, her own attempts to distract _him_. 

"I'm no doctor but I think you should be fine with some light exercise," a dimpled smirk filled his face. He returned the tricorder to the nightstand, and Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck as he did. "Normally I would dim the lights to set the mood, but I think we both had enough of that," he kissed her working a hand down her front unclasping the hooks of her pants. Chakotay’s strong hand caressed her mound over her panties, earning a moan from Kathryn, her wetness already soaking into the material. 

Chakotay pushed the satin lace to the side, sliding his fingers over her clit. His other hand massaged her breast as he sat hovered above her. Kathryn was so close already from his brief touch it was unfair. Surely a disappointment for Chakotay if she could fall apart so easily. She held out as long as she could, but his circling hands did not make it easy. A few turns and she was gone, crying out from the release. He stayed with her, working through the waves of her first orgasm, watching her expression contort from the pleasure, his name escaping her lips. 

Oh yes, this was their new line. For the second time today Chakotay's pants had become unbearably tight. His manhood responding to the sight and sound of her. He leaned down capturing her lips, plunging his tongue inside. He could taste the salty aroma of the soup. 

"Chakotay," she breathed, turning her head slightly. He took advantage of the movement conquering her neck with his teeth. "Chakotay wait," she gasped. He stilled and withdrew his lips from her skin. Kathryn stared up at him with a wicked grin biting her lower lip. Spirits she was so sexy with his hand at her warm center and her body responding to his touch. If this was their new line, she had to say so. 

"We have too much clothing on," she finally said. Chakotay growled a sigh of relief. He pulled his hand from her slick center to the top of her pants, ripping them and her panties away in one motion. She sat up to remove her shirt and Chakotay helped her with the black laced bra, slowly unhooking the clasps and teased the bare skin with his lips. Once she was free from her garments it was his turn. He removed his jacket and shirt while Kathryn dove for the front of his pants. His aching erection sprang free with the removal of his bottoms. 

She nibbled on his earlobe pressing herself into him, his hardness pinned between them. "I want you inside me Chakotay," she whispered. 

"Not yet," he pushed her back to the bed. He smiled lowering himself on top of her, "I'm not done giving you as much pleasure as you can take." He kissed his way down her body greedily taking a nipple between his teeth. She moaned at the sensation, arching herself into him. 

Kathryn was no stranger to lovemaking, but never had she been with anyone so ferocious in bed as Chakotay. He was a warrior, striking with precision to deal the most pleasure. He continued south till he reached the apex of her sex. Kathryn brought her legs up, anticipating him, his fingers digging into her hips to hold her still for what was to come. With a deep breath he plunged his tongue returning to where his fingers had been earlier, lapping at her juices, all of which were created because of him. 

His broad tongue instantly sent a shiver through Kathryn. Her center building toward another climax. Her breath quicken, her muscles tightened, and her voice cried out as explosions of pleasure sparked behind her eyes. Her body convulsed again but Chakotay did not let up. He worked feverishly through her folds bringing her to yet another climax nearly instantly before the other had ended. 

Had this been what years of abstinence had brought her too? Turning her into a squirming ball of lust, unable to hold out to his touch. If ever Chakotay decided to pierce her with his enormous erection, she would surely collapse. 

Kathryn had no idea how he could stay down so long implementing his mastered gift, a gift to pleasure her relentlessly and unmercifully. He sucked and lapped at her, devouring her center like a starved animal. Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair and she bucked against him with another wave. She was overwhelmed with pleasure as tears wetted her eyes. 

Finally Chakotay surfaced after allowing her to calm, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, breathing heavily. Kathryn couldn't look at him. The smirk of his victory over her body would be enough to send her into another fit of pleasure. Chakotay was practically glowing in the wake of her climax and the poor man hadn't had his own release yet. She was nearly spent with all he had given her, yet another inequality to their relationship. 

Chakotay crawled up her body kissing and nipping as he traveled. "Are you ready?" He growled kissing her neck. 

Was that a joke? He had pushed her over the precipice several times, and now he asks if she was ready. If he was asking if she was ready to do the same for him, the answer was yes. A thousand times yes. She only feared she couldn't give him anything close to what she just experienced. 

"Yes," she pleaded. "I want to give you everything."

"Spirits Kathryn," he looked down at her with tender eyes. "You already have. You have given me your friendship. You have given me your trust and confidence, you have given me true peace, and now you have given me your body. It would be selfish of me to ask for anything more. You have already given me everything that matters."

Kathryn stared up at him. She hadn't considered his words. Her mind had been so focused on the mission of getting home, that her thoughts rarely deviated. She had always thought Chakotay to be a selfless man giving her so much throughout the years, to the point she felt guilty for his friendship. It never occurred to her Chakotay hadn't seen it that way. That he saw her actions as those of a devoted, caring, and loving Starfleet Captain. 

"I love you Kathryn. I am willing to spend the next 70 years on this ship if it means I get to spend that time with you," his voice gentle. 

"On one condition," she replied. His eyebrows rose fighting back a smile. "That you allow me to return the love_ you_ have given me all this time. I love you Chakotay and I can't imagine standing next to anyone other than you for the next 70 years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your encouragement to continue this story. This chapter both finishes the daily month challenge and the story. I hoped everyone enjoyed the ride.
> 
> This is my first attempted at smut, mainly to see if I could, hopefully it wasn't too bad for people. Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos give me joy! Thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
